newfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Promises to Keep
Promises to Keep (2007) — The twenty-first book in the Newford series. Description ✥ Promises to Keep is the story of the early Jilly Coppercorn, how she meets so many of the other central characters from the NEWFORD stories, and the adventure that results when she unexpectedly bumps into Donna, a friend from her past who she had met while in the Home for Wayward Girls. Jilly used to be a victim of abuse, a junkie, and a hooker, but she’s changed her life, is clean, and is attending college and working. What change will this friend from her damaged past bring with her? ✥ BOOK 21 BLURB—Promises to Keep (2007): With the help of a mentor and an anonymous benefactor, Jilly Coppercorn has overcome abuse, addiction, and a stint in juvie. Though she still struggles to stay clean, she has found safety and love in a newly formed family that includes her loyal best friend, a lovely artist, and her caseworker. Temptation comes knocking, however, when her best friend from the bad old days rides in on a motorcycle and takes Jilly to a beautiful, mysterious city full of wonderful opportunities. It seems perfect at first, until Jilly discovers that it was a one-way trip—and she still has unfinished business in Newford. At turns playful and serious, this urban fantasy introduces de Lint’s most enduring character and grapples with the realities of life-changing choices. ~ All Things Urban Fantasy Themes World-Building Settings Set in the early 70s, in de Lint's Newford. Places: * Newford * Jordan Street * Butler University * City of the dead Supernatural / Mythical Elements Dead people, ghosts, netherworld * Paradise: community of dead people getting the chance to live their lives as they would've liked to. They have jobs, they pay rent, they buy groceries and toiletries, they go out to pubs in the evenings. They work hard at their art or their music, and they have something to show for it at the end of the day. Characters To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Cover Artists * Mike Dringenberg — 2007-hc & 2011-tp by Subterranean Press ~ Source: ISFdb: Cover: Promises to Keep and Charles de Lint: Promises to Keep (2007) Description Publishing Information Publishers: Subterranean, Tachyon Publications * Hardcover, First Ed., 173 pages, Pub: Sept 4th 2007 by Subterranean—ISBN: 159606126X * Paperback, 192 pages, Pub: May 15th 2011 by Tachyon Publications—ISBN: 1616960191 First Sentence "Belief's a funny old thing." Quotes Goodreads | Charles de Lint Quotes : “"I'm small on the outside with a vast inner landscape of dreams, ideas, wishes, hopes and ideals."” — Jilly Coppercorn ~ Shelfari Notes – from Author After Widdershins, I thought I wouldn't write at length about Jilly again. I'd promised one more short story about her for Bill at Subterranean Press, but that would be it. Having left her in a good place at the end of Widdershins, I didn't want to complicate her life yet again, so I planned to set the story earlier in her life, during her first year as a student at Butler University. Except the story grew. I was having too much fun visiting with this younger Jilly, so I asked Bill if I could expand it to a short novel. He agreed, so now I m busily working away on this as-yet-untitled novella. It takes place in 1972 and begins with Jilly getting a surprise visit from an old friend--her only friend--from her runaway days. Interspersed with the main story that leads off from that meeting are flashbacks to pivotal moments in her life: time spent in the Home for Wayward Girls, her life on the street, meeting and working with the Grasso Street Angel, the first time she meets various familiar faces (Geordie, Sophie, etc.), and chronicles how the messed-up street kid she was grew a social conscience, and became the cheerful character we know from later stories. Although the book does deal with some serious subjects, the tone isn't all doom and gloom. And while I hope that those of you familiar with these characters will enjoy this visit with their younger selves, I'm also trying to make it a friendly entry into Newford for new readers. Lastly, I'm delighted to say that Mike Dringenberg--an artist I ve wanted to work with for ages--will be doing the cover. ~ Charles de Lint See Also * Next book: Dingo (2008) * Previous book: Little (Grrl) Lost (2007) * Chronological List of Newford books * Canon Book List * Category: Characters - Newford Wiki External Links Book: * Promises to Keep (2007) Description ~ Author * Promises to Keep (Newford, #21) ~ Goodreads * Bibliography: Promises to Keep ~ ISFdb * Promises to Keep by Charles de Lint ~ Shelfari (Characters, etc) * Newford series - Urban Fantasy Wiki ~ Wikia Reviews: *Review: Promises Kept by Charles de Lint | All Things Urban Fantasy *The SF Site Featured Review: Promises to Keep *Charles de Lint, Promises to Keep *Promises to Keep (Newford) by Charles de Lint - Risingshadow *Layers of Thought: Review: Promises to Keep ~ by Charles De Lint Category:Books Category:Browse